


of daycares and princes

by cxsmicskies



Series: 23 days of wonder [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Qian Kun is a daycare teacher, Qian Kun-centric, Soft Qian Kun, qian kun was kinda going through it, quarter life crises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicskies/pseuds/cxsmicskies
Summary: “I dub thee, Prince Mister Kun, protector of all the stuffies in the Kingdom of Pop Tarts.” Sizhui said with a stifled giggle, tip-toeing to rest a paper crown atop of Kun’s head.—-In which, Qian Kun is a daycare teacher who’s going through it but at least his kids make him think of fairytales again
Series: 23 days of wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049078
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	of daycares and princes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the '23 days of wonder' drabble challenge
> 
> huhu im sorry if the spacing’s wonky. im posting this on mobile as we speak.

Qian Kun loved many things in the daycare. 

The bright smiles and bubbling laughter when his kids saw their friends after a night of separation, running into each other’s arms for a tight embrace. The small presents the children made for him during arts and crafts time, each work proudly displayed on his desk.

But there was a special place in his heart when he’d gather the kids around for story time before their nap time.

The way their eyes sparkled when he told them tales about knights in shining armor or fantastical beasts soaring through the sky, how they hold their breath in anticipation when the battles against the evil king and how they cheer when the good guys emerges victorious; it just made him feel happy that they at least appreciated his stories.

It wasn’t rare for him to get into a contemplative mood after these story times.

Questions like “how long has it been since I was in their place, being told fairytales” “where has the magic gone” or his personal favorite “when did I stop believing in them” often came up as he tucked the kids in their little blankets. At his ripe age of twenty-five, Kun couldn’t help but feel sad that his youth seemed so far away but at the same time be so far from his own future.

One would say that Kun was going through it and he wouldn’t correct them. The quarter life crisis had been creeping up inside his conscience like vines on a castle tower. He loved his job thankfully (read: surprisingly) so there was no impulse to quit it and he was far too connected with the kids to just up and leave.

Despite how old or existential it made him feel, Kun still loved telling them stories and having time slow down when everything seems to be moving too fast. 

“Mister Kun!” “Mister Kun!” “Be our prince, Mister Kun!” The gaggle of children with hastily wrapped blankets and fairy wings swarmed by his legs, tugging onto his jeans as they exclaimed, calling for his attention.

“H-Hey,” he can only laugh, attempting to balance himself while they surrounded him, “let’s calm down a little, okay?” Kun was thankful that the kids were an energetic bunch even if he did get winded sometimes.

“Can you be our prince?” A-yuan asks, mustering up the cutest puppy-eyed look she could while Jingyi and Yingyue follow suit.

Kun couldn’t bring himself to say no - not with those three sets of puppy-eyes with a pout to match, perfected. He was going through it not a monster.

By the time Kun gave them the okay, the three managed to wrangle the rest of their friends, assigning them roles to play in their fairytale kingdom and tossing costumes from the bin for them to wear.

“I dub thee, Prince Mister Kun, protector of all the stuffies in the Kingdom of Pop Tarts.” Sizhui said with a stifled giggle, tip-toeing to rest a paper crown atop of Kun’s head as he knelt on his knee.

“I, Prince Mister Kun, vow to protect all the ladies and lords and stuffies of the Kingdom of Pop Tarts.” His response came naturally, bowing his head and placing his hand on his chest. Despite his job at the daycare, he never really joined in on the kids’ make believe plays preferring to watch on as an entranced audience member, cheering and encouraging them as they played.

“Prince Kun! Save me!” A-yuan shouted dramatically from her perch, surrounded by their little stools as a makeshift prison cell.

“It was Mister Spikey!” Injun gasped, pointing at the large dinosaur plush they had haphazardly placed in front of A-yuan’s cell.

“Let’s beat him up!” “Yeah!”

“No! What if Mister Spikey was cursed?” The children gasped collectively at the development before turning to Jingyi. The small tot was holding “The Princess and the Frog” to his chest before waddling up to his teacher and Sizhui with a bow and presenting his theory.

“Legend says that...” he pauses, squinting at the pictures before speaking assuredly, “Mister Spikey was cursed by a mean old wizard last night! And and he was a prince like Prince Mister Kun too. Only true loves kiss can set him free!” He shuts the book dramatically, leaving Kun stunned that everyone was playing along with it. Heck, even he reacted with shock at the boy’s revelation.

“What do we do, wise Jingyi?” Kun asks, looking earnestly at the kids.

“A-yuan has to kiss it!”

“Ew gross! Kissing gives you cooties.”

“What if Prince Mister Kun kisses it? He’s a big boy, he must’ve gotten the cooties shot.” Injun hypothesizes, small hands squishing onto Kun’s cheeks with a knowing look. “As doctor of the Kingdom of Pop Tarts, I declare Prince Mister Kun ready to give the kiss of love.”

“It’s True Love’s Kiss, Injunnie.”

“So Prince Mister Kun do you accept?”

Kun, suddenly put on the spot, had to channel all his energy into holding in his laugh or cooing at how cute the kids’ were.

“I accept the quest.” And with that all the children cheered.

Of course, going about his mission wouldn’t be simply standing up and striding to the plush in the middle of the room. Jingyi and Yingyue insisted to go on the “quest” with him, armed with a ruler and a foam noodle respectively.

The other children gave them mini puzzles to do like tongue twisters or playing a game of rock-paper-scissors before they could pass. 

After a few more obstacles and a particularly intense game of the floor is lava, Kun was finally in front of the plush, crouching down to look at it at eye level before leaving a quick smooch on the soft velvet fabric.

“Yay! I’m saved!” A-yuan cheered, pushing the stools aside and tackling her friends in a tight hug.

“Oh no-“ Kun said, bracing himself and looking around, “did you feel that kids?”

“Uh uh” “Oh no what was that Prince Mister Kun?”

“I think the evil tower is breaking! We gotta run now!” He exclaims, sending the children squealing as they ran to the bean bag area, panting and wiping their foreheads.

“Whew. That was a close one.” Kun said as he rested against the bean bag, breathing quickly as he caught his breath. The kids nodded in agreement, each of them curling up next to their teacher.

“Mister Kun, can we nap here?” Jisung asked quietly, yawning to make a point.

“Yeah Mister Kun can we?” “Pretty pretty pleaaaase?” Their voices chimed one after another before Kun gave in once again. It wouldn’t hurt to let them nap. Besides he was kind of feeling sleepy himself but he needed to stay up until all of them were asleep. So he quietly concluded the story, letting the Kingdom of Pop Tarts have their happy ending.

There were things Kun loved about the daycare he worked at but nothing could top the feeling of his youth coming back to him whenever he and his kids played games of fairytales and make believe together.

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on twitter


End file.
